The Hardest Word 2
by AsrarSonya
Summary: A sequel to my previous fic 'The Hardest Word'.


**The Hardest Word (2)**

_A 1 chapter Sequel to my previous fic 'The Hardest Word' _

_Dedicated to my friend Lara _

In the midst of a huge crowd covering the streets of New York City, a man covered with scatters of colorful tiny pieces of paper, leftovers of the New Year celebration of the past hour, unaware of his ridiculous image or the peeking eyes of people around him, has gotten down on one knee in front of his beloved, holding a diamond ring with a trembling hand. Despite his nervousness and shaky little speech, the love pouring out of his eyes and bleeding out of his nose is sufficiently eloquent. He is on top of the world when he is with her. Her mesmerizing smile and tender lips captivate his soul and raises it up to clouds of an alternate reality, a world where only one truth rules above all others – LOVE. This man is Davis, Tru's boss and friend. His lovely new girlfriend Carrie is looking him straight in the eyes, smiling and convincingly touched by his question.

"Yes!" She replies, "No need to take time to think. My answer is yes."

He stands up feeling grand and proud. She helps him slip the ring onto her finger as a sign of their engagement. They kiss and hug, and wake up from their trance by the sound of people clapping and whistling. Davis looks around to check for his friends, but no one seems to be in sight.

* * *

One block away, in a darker and less crowded area, Harrison is sitting on a bench, holding a half empty cheap champagne bottle in one hand and fondling a blonde woman sitting on his lap with the other one while they're making out. His cell phone rings, interrupting his good mood. He hesitantly reaches out to get it.

"Harrison, are you with Tru?" Davis questions on the other end.

"Hell no!" He replies.

"Have you seen or heard from her at all?"

"Uh... no... nothing…"

"Aren't you the least bit concerned, knowing that she went to have a drink with you know who? It's been two hours! Haven't you tried to check out on her?"

"I've been… busy!" Harrison answers, while trying to ignore the young woman's attempt to take the phone away from him. "What about you? Haven't you tried to contact her?"

"I… I've been busy, too!" Davis says with a little smile hidden underneath the thickness of his beard. "Harrison, I think we should look for her. I know Tru can hold her own, but I'm starting to get worried."

"Nah… she's probably with Jensen by now. Why don't you just call her?"

"I tried. She's not picking up. That's unlike her, Harrison. Something's up, I know it." Davis says.

Harrison pushes the horny drunk woman aside, now looking greatly concerned.

"I'll meet you at the place where we found Jack." Davis suggests. "They shouldn't be too far. We'll search all the bars within the area."

"Gotcha!"

* * *

After 20 minutes of search, Davis, his new fiancée, and Harrison walk into the bar where Tru and Jack had a confrontation with ghosts from the past through the help of Melinda Gordon and her husband Jim Clancy at the privacy of a small VIP room in the back. The bar is packed with people. The smell of beer fills the air. The owner is giving away free drinks, and everyone is taking advantage. Davis and Carrie push their way through the dancing crowd, trying to get to the bar. Harrison stops for a free beer, and to flirt with a couple of single ladies in short skirts.

"Excuse me; I'm looking for this woman. Have you seen her around?" Davis asks the bartender, showing him a photo of Tru.

"Tru Davies!" Says the bartender, recognizing the photo.

"Yeah! Do you know her?" wonders Davis.

"Of course!" Answers the bartender. "She's the star of the show!"

"Show? What show?" Davis asks.

"That show!" The bartender points to the karaoke stage at the far end of the bar. "She won the women's contest, and now she's partnered up to compete for the duet act."

Davis and Carrie are shocked beyond words at the sight of Tru and Jack up on the small stage, drunk and playful, joyfully singing the famous Aretha Franklin and George Michael song – I Knew You Were Waiting for Me.

- Tru:

_Like a warrior that fights  
And wins the battle  
I know the taste of victory  
Though I went through some nights  
Consumed by the shadows  
I was crippled emotionally  
_

- Jack:

_Somehow I made it through the heartache  
Yes I did, I escaped  
I found my way out of the darkness,  
Kept my faith (Tru: I know you did)  
Kept my faith  
_

- Both Tru and Jack:

_When the river was deep, I didn't falter  
When the mountain was high, I still believed  
When the valley was low, it didn't stop me  
I knew you were waiting  
I knew you were waiting for meeee_

From afar, Harrison has caught a glimpse of them singing. Thinking that he's hallucinating, he looks down into his beer glass and whispers: "Do they serve LSD with these drinks?" He excuses himself and finds his way through the crowd until he's closer to the bar where Davis and Carrie are standing facing the stage with their jaws open.

"Are you seein' what I'm seein'?" Harrison asks Davis.

"If you mean prince of darkness sweeping your sister off her feet, then yes, unfortunately I am."

"She's actin' wack, man! She's either had one too many drinks, or I have!"

- Tru (still singing):

_With an endless desire I kept on searching  
Sure in time our eyes would meet  
Like the bridge is on fire  
The hurt is over, one touch and you set me free  
_

- Jack:

_No, I don't regret a single moment  
No I don't looking back  
When I think of all those disappointments  
I just laugh (Tru: I know you do), I just laugh  
_

- Both Tru and Jack:

_When the river was deep, I didn't falter  
When the mountain was high, I still believed  
When the valley was low, it didn't stop me  
I knew you were waiting  
I knew you were waiting for meeee  
_

- Tru:

_So we were drawn together through destiny  
_

- Jack:

_I know this love we share was meant to be  
_

- Both Tru and Jack:

_I knew you were waiting, knew you were waiting  
I knew you were waiting, knew you were waiting for meeee_

Loud and enthusiastic applause fill the place. Tru and Jack laugh and hug, then, holding hands, they face the crowd and take a nice bow. Jim and Melinda are seated at the nearest table to the stage. They're both happily yelling out a ''Bravo!". Jack introduces them to sing the next duet song.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please give a round of applause to our new friends: Melinda Gordon and Jim Clancy."

The couple rushes to the stage, and they each give Tru and Jack quick hugs before getting ready to sing the song of their choice: Endless Love.

Jack whispers something to Tru, she nods and sits at the table. Jack heads to the bar where he spots Davis, Carrie and Harrison.

"Hey guys! Glad you made it. Have you heard Tru sing? Boy does she know how to rock the place. She's the 'life' of the party!" He says laughing. "Hey, let me buy you drinks. What're you guys having?"

"Right now, a heart attack!" Says Davis.

"Ha ha ha ha!" Jack giggles as he leans over the bar and whispers something to the bartender.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Jack?" Harrison bashes out at him with clear anger.

"What! Haven't you heard? Tru and I are partners now."

"Partners?"

"Yeah! Go figure!"

"What exactly do you mean by partners?" Davis asks with apparent worry.

"Means we work on the same side now, Davis."

"And which side is that exactly?"

Jack looks at him with his trademark smirk, leans closer to his face looking him straight in the eye and says: "Well, that's a matter of 'Life and Death', which means, it's for us to know and for you to find out." He teases and walks away holding two drinks, passing by Carrie, briefly and quietly whispering: "I'll explain later", and then mock's Harrison's hairdo as he walks past him.

"Oh, get a life!" Harrison shouts.

Jack turns to face Harrison. "Working on it!" he says with a wink.

Melinda and Jim are holding each other close and singing as Tru watches them dreamingly, not noticing Jack placing her drink on the table in front of her.

- Both Melinda and Jim:

_And, YES  
You'll be the only one  
'Cause no one no one can deny  
This love I have inside  
And I'll give it all to you  
My love  
My love, my love  
My endless love_

Everyone cheers and claps hard as the loving couple kiss and embrace. Tru wipes a tear off her cheek, bravely fighting the urge to cry. Jack wraps his arm around her back, looks into her big brown eyes and tells her sincerely: "Only time will heal, Tru. I'm here for you if, when, and however you need me; in whatever capacity you are asking."

She smiles and says: "You're up next! You still want to compete in the men's contest?"

"Oh yeah! We both decided that this is a night of celebration and joy. We should celebrate and enjoy it, even if it means making a complete fool out of myself in the process!"

She laughs. Melinda rushes to the table. "Your turn!" She tells Jack jokingly.

Jack takes a shot of tequila, a deep breath and the microphone, then walks up to the stage.

Tru claps. "Knock 'em dead!" She shouts.

"But not literally!" Melinda follows. They both look at each other and laugh.

"Are you out of your mind?" Harrison tells her from behind. "You used to fight death, now you're dancing with it? And where the hell is Jensen?"

"Harry!" She says surprised to see him and Davis. "Yes, you're right. I've fought death, I've cheated death, and tonight I've made peace with it. Now it's time to live life… at large! Jack and I are no longer enemies. We're partners. We will be saving lives together. I can't say the same about Jensen though."

"But… how…"

"Later, Davis." She says. "For now, let's just all relax and enjoy the night, shall we?"

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Jack says standing alone on stage, "I know I'm not the best singer in the house, and I know for sure that I won't be winning this contest. But it's Okay, 'cause that's not why I'm here. I'm here because: A: I'm drunk and obviously have no idea what I'm doing!" People laugh. "And B: because tonight I had quite an unusual epiphany that struck me like a lightning. And C: because I want to dedicate this song to the beautiful woman responsible for both cases!" People laugh and clap. "Tru, this song's for you!"

_What have I got to do to make you love me  
What have I got to do to make you care  
What do I do when lightning strikes me  
And I wake to find that you're not there_

_What do I do to make you want me_  
_What have I got to do to be heard_  
_What do I say when it's all over_  
_And sorry seems to be the hardest word_

_It's sad, so sad_  
_It's a sad, sad situation_  
_And it's getting more and more absurd_  
_It's sad, so sad_  
_Why can't we talk it over_  
_Oh it seems to me_  
_That sorry seems to be the hardest word_

_What do I do to make you love me_  
_What have I got to do to be heard_  
_What do I do when lightning strikes me_  
_What have I got to do_  
_What have I got to do_  
_When sorry seems to be the hardest word_

Everyone in the bar is touched by Jack's sincere feelings, especially Tru. He thanks the crowd for their patience and warm applause, and heads back to the table where Davis, Carrie and Harrison have joined Tru, Melinda and Jim.

"I really am sorry, you know!" He says.

"I know! Apology accepted!" She assures him.

"Well then, this requires a toast," Melinda says raising a glass, signaling to everyone to do the same, "To new beginnings, and a bright and happy New Year, Cheers!"

"Cheers!" Everyone says and drinks. Davis announces that he and Carrie are now engaged to be married. Everyone showers them with congratulating notes and endless tips and advice. Jokes and gleeful laughter circle their gathering throughout the night.

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
